


Broken Glass

by parrillamillsqueen



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Poem





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poem written in 2005

Broken glass, drifting in the air, spilling all over the tile flooring. Swept up and discarded in a bin, never to be saved, put back together. 

No matter the significance, size, beauty. Glass is powerful and cuts like a knife. 

Vision of a beautiful mosaic painting, the glass shows a side of beauty, grace, and intrigue. In a single moment, an object is thrown, glass breaks. 

The once beautiful image is now nothing. Disappeared, no longer thriving. Gluing glass back together is pointless. Too many pieces to puzzle together. 

No one has the time to put it together, to figure it out. Instead, sweeping it up and discarding it, becomes easy. 

The discarded glass no longer holds the beauty that it held, and the image is not fixed. It is replaced and not re-created. 

Glass is simple, graceful, and full of promise. Bend it, shape it, give it room to grow. 

If you smother it or break it, the illusion is gone forever.


End file.
